1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device having a touch sensing region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a touch panel (sensing region) of a conventional hand-held electronic apparatus is designed in the shape of a doughnut for receiving a rotating motion from a user. Taking FIG. 1 for example, FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a user to move his/her finger on a touch panel to operate a hand-held electronic apparatus (e.g., a multimedia player). However, when the user moves his/her finger without watching the touch panel, the finger may easily move out of the edge of the touch panel. Thus, the user will fail to properly control the hand-held electronic apparatus to achieve a desired function as expected.